Closure To A Life of Mystery
by C'est Moi
Summary: Kerry Weaver finally finds the person she has been searching for so long. Will her mysteries be solved to? Chapter 3 up Aug. 22!
1. Chapter 1*

Closure To A Life of Mystery Chapter 1  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I don't know who does. I own any characters in this story that do not appear on ER. Feel free to use them respectfully. I am making no monetary profit by writing this story.**  
  
Title: Closure To A Life of Mystery Rating: G.for now may change Chapter: 1/?? Romance Crossings: None, however there is an AL/KW friendship crossing.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Dr. Kerry Weaver finished her exam of an elderly lady complaining of dizziness. She ordered a CAT scan and headed to the main desk. The ER was crowded today, an odd thing for an average August day.  
  
"Dr. Weaver.this message came for you." Jerry the desk clerk handed Kerry a slip of paper. Kerry scanned it and rushed into the staff room. She quickly re-read the note before grabbing the phone:  
  
'Message for Dr. Weaver: Please call Private Investigator Nicholas Williams at Valhalla Inn. Big Break in Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. 807-345-7256, Room 204'  
  
Kerry was ecstatic but at the same time she wondered where the hell Thunder Bay was. She quickly dialed the number and requested room 204. The phone connected and rang once.twice."Nicholas Williams, Private Investigator."  
  
"Nick.its Kerry.what's up?" "Kerry.we found her! I traced some leads.she lives here in Thunder Bay." "Are you sure?" Kerry had doubts, she had been disappointed too many times before, thinking she had found her birth mother but discovering that it was a false lead.  
  
Nick explained that he was certain this lady was Kerry's birth mother. "She has a picture Kerry, of a little girl outside the gate of the African orphanage you lived at. The little girl is three years old and ahhh.propped up on crutches.also she has fire red hair.and resembles you. This lady also has a birth certificate for your exact birthdate. You were born Kayla Warvin. They kept your original initials."  
  
Kerry was stunned. After all this time.her life story would finally be complete. "So.when can I meet her.do I have to come to." she fumbled for the paper.".Thunder Bay?" The PI replied that the lady did not wish to see Kerry or even have her name revealed. She did however have a box of diaries that she had written from Kerry's birth to her departure that would apparently explain everything.  
  
Kerry was disappointed but reasoned with herself that this was better then nothing. Nicholas said he was leaving Thunder Bay that evening and would be in Chicago the following morning.  
  
Kerry leaned back in her chair and tried to absorb what happened. Shocked, she realized she was crying. The lounge door opened and Kerry quickly ducked her head but not before Abby caught sight of her face. "Dr. Weaver, are you ok?"  
  
Kerry tried to say yes but ended up hiccuping out another sob. "Want to talk about it Dr. Weaver?" Abby sat down across the table and took hold of one of Kerry's hands.  
  
Kerry nodded. "I found my birth mother.but she won't see me.she lives in Thunder Bay.she's sending some journals with my private investigator that will apparently fill the voids. "Kerry.I mean Dr. Weaver that's great! You will finally know everything!" Kerry nodded, "I know, I just wish she would see me though." Abby nodded. "Abby.how did she get in Thunder Bay.where is Thunder Bay?!"  
  
Abby thought for a second. "I went there once actually, I was pretty young and I don't remember much. All I know is that it is in Northwestern Ontario. On the shores of Lake Superiour. And oh ya.you know Paul Shafer.the keyboardist on David Letterman?" Kerry nodded. "He was born there!" Kerry smiled.  
  
"Abby.so many voids will be filled! What happened to my father, why my mother left me 33 years ago and why I have this!" Kerry tapped her crutch on the floor. "You will have closure Dr. Weaver." Kerry nodded. "Oh well.we better get back in the flow, thanks for listening Abby." Abby smiled. "No problem.if you ever want to talk, let me know, we'll go for coffee or something." "Thanks Abby.I just might take you up on that offer." The two women smiled at each other and Abby didn't know why but she felt a connection to the older woman.  
  
  
  
Well guys/gals? Is it a continuer? 


	2. Chapter 2*

Closure To A Life of Mystery Chapter 2  
  
The rest of Kerry's shift passed uneventfully and before long it was seven and time to go home. As she made her way out the doors she heard someone calling her name. "Dr. Weaver, wait up!"  
  
Abby came up beside Kerry, out of breath. "Dr. Weaver, I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat, it would make time pass a lot quicker until that guy arrives tomorrow morning." Kerry thought for a second. "Sure, but on one condition. You have to call me Kerry, no more Dr. Weaver!" Abby agreed and they made their way to a small restaurant a couple blocks from the hospital.  
  
Over dinner Kerry told Abby what she remembered of her life. "I know I lived at an orphanage but most of that life is just a blur. When I was seven, the Weaver's adopted me. They told me that my new name would be Kerry and along with a new name I would start a new life. Because there had been so many kids at the orphanage I didn't have anyone to give me extra help and over the four years I became completely confined to a wheelchair. The Weaver's brought me back to America and took me to numerous doctors. They couldn't figure it out they suspected maybe polio. I started physio and as I grew stronger I was able to get out of the chair and start walking. I also started school. When I was 22 I moved back to Africa until I got offered this position and now, here I am!"  
  
Abby listened to the story, fascinated. There was so much about this woman that was hidden. "Okay Kerry, that was amazing, I never knew or even suspected any of what you told me. Now its my turn." Abby went on to tell Kerry about her life growing up with an abusive father, a mentally ill mother who was bipolar and a brother she practically raised herself. She told Kerry of her struggles as an alcoholic and how she was starting to turn back to alcohol. She also told Kerry that her dream had always been to be a doctor but that it had been cut short after her husband stopped paying her tuition.  
  
Now it was Kerry's turn to be amazed. "Abby, I never knew any of this, I knew there was something wrong with your mother but I never knew it was anything of this magnitude."  
  
Both women felt a connection to the other. They had both started out rough lives but managed to work hard and have successful careers. They ate a light dinner at the restaurant and decided to just go to Kerry's for coffee. As they walked out of the restaurant, Kerry looked at Abby, "thanks again for this friendship, it means a lot to me."  
  
When Kerry and Abby got to the station to take the El, Kerry moved up the stairs slightly slower then most but nothing major. Nonetheless, a man behind them started yelling obscenely, "Move it along up there people. What are we dealing with? It must be either an old person or a cripple! Don't you know there are institutions for people like you?" Abby looked at Kerry and was amazed that she somehow held her composure. She just ducked her head and kept going. Abby was shocked, the words stung her and she wasn't even the target. Once they were on the El, Kerry glanced at Abby and tried to smile but it couldn't mask the pain. They eventually got off at their stop but until then Kerry was silent.  
  
Once they were safely off and on their way to Kerry's, she started talking again. "I know what you're thinking Abby, you're wondering why I didn't defend myself to that man." Before Abby could reply, Kerry continued. "The reason is, there is no point. That man is the image of much of the world. They freak out and can't handle it when they see someone who is different. All through childhood I was teased so I learned to deal with it. Now, I just ignore it as much as I can." Abby nodded. "I wish I could understand, but I don't." Kerry smiled. "Anyways, enough of this, lets go make coffee and enjoy ourselves."  
  
They walked in together and Kerry immediately turned the AC on, the house was hot and sticky after being closed all day. She leaned her crutch at the kitchen door and continued in. Abby was surprised, seeing Kerry walk unassisted looked so strange to her. Abby could also tell that Kerry wasn't comfortable, she had an awkward sway to her walk as she overcompensated with her good leg. "Need a hand Kerry?" "Nah, I've got it, we can go in the living room while it brews." She finished up and they had just sat down on the couch when an odd beep resounded through the room. Kerry smiled. "The answering machine, I always forget to check it." She pulled herself up and swayed to the other side of the room. She hit the play button and sat back down. The monotone operator voice informed her that she had one new message.  
  
"Hi Kerry, its Nick calling. Just letting you know that my plane lands at 8:30 tomorrow morning. So, provided there are no delays, I'll be at your house by 9:00. See ya then."  
  
Kerry looked over at Abby. "Twelve hours Abby, then I will finally know some answers." She sighed happily. When the coffee was ready, Abby insisted on getting two mugs. The two of them sat on the couch and just chatted. The time flew by and before either of them knew it, it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Abby mentioned that she should get going, there was just enough time to catch the next train.  
  
"Abby, that's just dangerous. I'm not letting you wander around Chicago in the middle of the night." The maternal instinct every woman possesses flared up in Kerry. "I have no choice, I'm not paying the ridiculous cab fare." Kerry thought for a second. . "Ok Abby, You have two choices, you can let me pay for a cab or you can crash here, the couch pulls out." Abby sighed. "I'm not letting you pay but you aren't going to let me leave so I guess that leaves option B." Kerry nodded. "Good girl."  
  
She grabbed her crutch and leaned on it while she popped the hide-a-bed out. It was already made. "There's a facecloth and a toothbrush you can use in the cupboard under the bathroom sink, I'll grab you something to sleep in." Abby thanked Kerry again but Kerry said it was the least she could do after all the support Abby had offered her.  
  
Abby headed into the washroom and Kerry went into her room to get ready for bed. She set her alarm for 7:30 and settled down in bed. She decided to go straight to bed tonight and not read. Falling asleep instantly, Kerry prayed the morning would come soon.  
  
Meanwhile, Abby had a little bit more trouble falling asleep but she eventually began to doze a little. Soon enough, sunlight began to filter in the window and Abby awoke to the smell of coffee. She slipped her scrub pants on under Kerry's long t-shirt and headed into the kitchen. Kerry handed her a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?" "Yea.not bad. Its quieter here then in my neighbourhood." Kerry just smiled. "Do you want breakfast?" Abby just shook her head. "Nah, I'm not much of a breakfast eater." "Tsk tsk Abby, don't you know it's the most important meal of the day?" Abby just shrugged and said she didn't buy that. Glancing at the clock Abby noticed it was already 8:30. Thanking Kerry for her hospitality, Abby left to start work at nine. Just after she left, Nicholas Williams' car pulled up and there was a knock at the door. 


	3. Chapter 3*

Closure To A Life of Mystery Chapter 3  
  
Kerry let Nick in and immediately wrapped him in a huge hug. "Thank you so much Nick, you have no idea how much this means to me!" "Kerry, it's a pleasure really, its at times like this that I love my job!"  
  
They made some small talk about the investigation before Nick said that he really had to get to his house, he hadn't been home in over three weeks. He handed Kerry the box of diaries and was gone. Kerry took the box to the living room and settled down for a morning of reading.  
  
She opened the box and found a stack of three diaries. On top of it all was a letter.  
  
"Dear Kayla, or as you are now known, Kerry; It has been over 33 years since I last saw you. I cannot believe  
  
how time has flown. I hop you can understand me not wanting to  
  
see you. You are a part of my old life, a life full of painful  
  
memories that would hurt far too much to re-visit. Enclosed  
  
you will find my diaries from your first birthday to the day I left  
  
you behind. These diaries will explain to you what  
  
happened to you father and the reason your life is the way it is.  
  
Please keep them and do not try to contact me.  
  
It pains me not to see you but to remember would hurt more. Sincerely, S.S.B.  
  
Kerry immediately opened the first diary. After so many years of wondering she would finally know everything. Taking a deep breath, Kerry opened the top diary.  
  
September 19,1967  
  
'Today we celebrated my dear Kayla's first birthday. She is such an active toddler, running around already! Although she didn't quite understand what was happening, she certainly enjoyed tearing into all the gifts. She also made quite a scene eating her birthday cake. Her entire head was matted with cake and her lovely red hair was brown with chocolate! It's such a shame that her father wasn't feeling well today. He slept most of the party and has quite a fever. He is also complaining of aches and pains in his joints. I will call the doctor tomorrow to see him. Meanwhile, I must make Kayla a snack before I put her down for the night.'  
  
  
  
October 1,1967  
  
'I've been so busy caring for my husband the past few weeks that I haven't had time to write. The doctors confirmed our worst fear today. James has contracted polio. The doctors do not feel he has the strength to pull through.'  
  
Kerry looked away from the writing for a moment and in that second she knew exactly why she was the way she was. It explained the aches in her left leg and hip and the stiffness or as she now knew, the partial paralysis. She continued reading where she left off.  
  
'I can only pray that this horrible disease does not attack my beautiful Kayla. She is already so active it would be awful on her.'  
  
November 22,1967  
  
'James died three days ago. He finally succumbed to the disease that robbed him of the ability to move everything except his face. The last two weeks were the worst but the only consolation is that he is now pain-free. The funeral was this morning and very small. Poor Kayla has no idea what is going on but has been fussy all day and not wanting to eat. She also said her first word today. When I went into her bedroom to wake her, she looked at my and clearly said "Mommy". Having her around as a distraction is making the loss of James somewhat easier.'  
  
December 4,1967  
  
'My precious Kayla is so sick. The exposure to James' polio has caused her to contract the disease. Doctor's are feeling very optimistic that she will pull through. I can only hope and pray that she does. I also pray that she does not suffer any side-effects. The only consolation I have is knowing I am safe from this disease, having it when I was a teenager gave me the immunity I need to stay strong for Kayla. I only wish that when she recovers I could run through the fields with her as James used to. But I know that is a fantasy that cannot be fulfilled. I will never go in the fields again, never mind get out of this wheelchair and run. My one hope is that Kayla does not suffer the crippling effects of this disease as I have.'  
  
Kerry gasped out loud and her eyes brimmed with tears. Never had she ever imagined her birth mother as being disabled. She couldn't keep her eyes away for long, she immediately started reading again.  
  
December 25,1967  
  
'Kayla made it! She pulled through and this morning even looked at me and said "Mommy love!" It is the best gift anyone could have given me this Christmas morning. Doctors aren't sure yet about the side-effects. They guarantee that there is incredible weakness in her left leg and hip but they aren't really sure about everything else, for now it seems to be moving ok. They have told me she may end up in a wheelchair until she is old enough to learn to use crutches to walk. My sister has promised to help, otherwise I don't know how I would care for a disabled child. I will however, love her no matter what happens!"  
  
Kerry closed the diary and stood up to get ready for work. She was dying to keep reading to find out why her mother had a change of heart but she decided it wasn't worth sacrificing her job to find out. She promised herself that she would continue reading as soon as she got home. 


End file.
